


Online Love

by goodetea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crystal's Cat, F/F, Mention Of Homophobia, Online Friendship, Only slight I'm sorry, Possible Lovers, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodetea/pseuds/goodetea
Summary: Gigi Goode lives in Los Angeles, Crystal Elizabeth lives in Springfield. Miles distance, but they are always just a text message away from each other.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Online Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First of all, I’d just like to give a huge thank you to chachkisalpaca, for not only inspiring me to write my first ever fic but also giving me a lot of very helpful advice!  
> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Inspired by (Online Love) by Conan Gray.

It was a cool Friday night. Gigi was laying on her front on her bed, legs crossed in the air, and kicking every so often. A MacBook Air placed in front of her, the bright screen lighting up her face. A FaceTime call incoming, the ringtone tune playing out loud shortly before she answered the call. Crystal Elizabeth. Gigi had met her online a few weeks before, 25 days to be exact. Those 25 days filled with laughter, the odd humour they shared, and late-night texts and calls. The duo became friends very quickly, and as each day went passed their bond and care for one another grew.

“Hi, G!” Crystal’s voice from Missouri filled Gigi’s bedroom. She had a smile on her face as usual, which Gigi couldn’t help but smile at herself.

“Hi, Crystal.” She replied, smiling softly.

“So, I have a lot to say today. So much has happened and-“ The girl groaned, putting her head in her hands. “I don’t even know where to begin. Yeah, yeah, okay.” She got her thoughts together and looked up again.

Gigi giggled, and sat up against the wall now with her legs crossed, with the screen still facing her. Talking to Crystal was easy, things were not just forced like with some of her other friends. The blonde-haired girl was mesmerised by anything and everything she had to say.

“Go on. What’s gone on?” She questioned her.

“Yeah, so… Basically. You know my art teacher yeah?” Crystal asked, and Gigi nodded. She had heard many stories about him and how awful he was. “Well, basically he didn’t think the artwork I and my group partner made for our project was “APPROPRIATE”, like..” She was getting more upset thinking about it by the second. “You know, the lesbian rights painting.” The girl with the curly hair sulked and brought her knees up to her chest. “He said it was spreading a bad message and decided it would not be allowed in school.” She looked at Gigi through the screen, noticing the light highlighting her flawless features.

“He’s a douche. A close-minded awful person. I’m really sorry that happened, Crys.” Gigi sighed, feeling bad that her friend had to go through that. She wished she could be there to give her a hug right about now. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that just because you like girls.” She scoffed.

Crystal looked like she had tears in her eyes, Gigi couldn’t be positive about this due to the connection not being so great and causing things to be slightly blurry.

Gigi did anything she could to make the other girl smile, and it worked quite quickly. They stayed up until 3 am talking about anything that came to mind. Crystal was still upset by what had happened, but Gigi somehow always managed to cheer her up.

_Yet we talk like we're living only miles, only minutes from another. Just around the block._

\- - -

Another few months had passed, they were close to summer now. Their friendship was still growing, and they began to talk about deeper things and situations. They felt safer than ever. Crystal listening closely when Gigi was talking about her sexuality, or when Crystal had ranted about some basic mean girls from school.

**crystal :)**

9:26 AM | Morning, Miss Goode!

9:28 AM | It’s a Saturday… soooo you are probably sleeping in until around 2, but I hope you have a good day! Text me if you wanna call whenever <3

**gigi**

9:29 AM | morning, crys! surprisingly i’m up early on the weekend for once, i’d love to call soon :) i’m out right now but maybe when i get home if that works for you?

**crystal :)**

9:31 | Sounds good! Where are you out? This is a big surprise, not only are you awake but out in public? AT THIS TIME?

**gigi**

9:33 | aha, just thought i would go out for some coffee and make the most of the weekend before school again

9:34 | still sore from cheerleading so nothing major. any plans today, miss crystal elizabeth?

**crystal :)**

9:36 | Probably just going to spend the day sketching and hopefully talking to my best friend.

Some iconic emojis followed the last message she sent.

**gigi**

9:38 | sounds good to me. got my iced latte, happy now! 

Gigi sighed. Pulling AirPods out of her bag and playing some music. Of course, she was extremely thankful to have Crystal in her life, but she really wished they lived closer. Could be worse, they could be even further, but still. She took a sip of her drink. The blonde scrolled through her texts with Crystal, smiling at all the memories they have made online. She went to her camera roll, which had a lot of pictures from FaceTimes and pictures the other girl had sent her. She bit her lip, soon enough they will meet, right?

**crystal :)**

9:40 | Enjoy your coffee.. But look how cute TicTac is, G!!

**1 Image Attached**

The younger girl smiled at the photo of her friend and her cat in Crystal’s bed. She typed a quick reply, telling her how cute they were and told her she would be home in around 20 minutes.

_As I stare at my screen, shining blue and green. All alone in a coffee shop._

\- - -

Summer had finally come around. Friday night, leading into Saturday morning. Gigi’s cheer squad insisted that she went to a party with all of them to celebrate the beginning of summer, but Gigi had other plans. Plans with no other than Crystal Elizabeth, they decided that they would binge-watch some movies together on FaceTime, popcorn, pyjamas, the whole thing. Crystal insisted that they both make blanket forts in their bedrooms, and so Gigi did.

Gigi placed her MacBook on her desk and was visibly struggling to make a fort alone. It took a while, but eventually, the girl was able to make something that resembled a fort.

“Hmm, mines still better.” Crystal teased her, smiling and tilting her head slightly. She was right though, Gigi knew it, Crystal’s fort was pretty impressive. Her cat was sat on her lap while she was snacking on some popcorn.

“Fair enough, now. Which movie do you want to begin with?” Gigi asked her and placed a couple of pieces of popcorn into her mouth. She grabbed her TV remote and turned it on.

“It’s only logical that we begin with Mean Girls.” Crystal shrugged, she knew it was Gigi’s favorite movie, so decided it would be nice to watch that first. She wanted to make the girl happy.

The night continued, a couple of movies, long conversations, and laughter later, it was around 4 am. Both of the girls were getting tired, Gigi more so than Crystal. The blonde girl yawned under the covers of her bed, making the older girl smile in return. They talked about their plans for summer for a while, neither of them having a lot to do. Crystal noticed that the other girl looked like she was about to fall asleep. A comfortable silence filled the air, they stayed like that for a few moments.

“Crys?” Gigi asked, she closed her eyes, and went deep into thought.

“Yeah?” Crystal replied in a soft tone, afraid she would be too loud for Gigi.

Gigi paused. Eyes remaining closed, she was incredibly tired.

“I love you.” She said sleepily, snuggling into her blankets further. 

Crystal smiled at the screen. “I love you too, goodnight, Gigi.” She replied, once again in a soft tone. “Sleep well.”

Crystal ended the FaceTime call. Gigi falling asleep not long after. The curly-haired girl struggled to fall asleep that night, a lot on her mind. Maybe sometime over summer, they could meet. Hopefully.

_I can't help but imagine, what maybe could've happened. If you weren't just an online love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
